


Icaro

by akobsara



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akobsara/pseuds/akobsara
Summary: Spadino riesce a trovare il coraggio di andarsene da Roma lasciandosi alle spalle una figlia che sta per nascere, una famiglia che vuole ucciderlo e un Aureliano che sta imparando a vivere senza di lui; ma proprio quando sembra tutto un ricordo lontano i demoni del passato tornano e Spadino capisce che non puo' voltare le spalle all'unico amore della sua vita.
Relationships: Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti/Angelica Sale, Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti/Gabriele "Lele" Marchilli, Aureliano Adami & Nadia Gravone, Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Kudos: 3





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è ambientata in un post prima stagione anche se gli eventi sono un po' mischiati con le altre due stagioni e gli stessi personaggi seguono una storia abbastanza diversa da quella originale. Il linguaggio man mano diventerà sempre più esplicito, quindi se non vi piace il genere fermatevi qui.

Erano passati otto mesi da quando Spadino aveva sfidato la sua vita rubando un bacio alla persona con cui stava cambiando la sua vita e di cui si era preso pure una cotta e a ripensarci bene non era stata un’ottima idea.  
Non l’aveva premeditata in realtà, anzi non si sarebbe mai sognato di poter fare una cosa del genere, ma poi quando Aureliano l’aveva spinto via dicendogli che cazzo stai a fa lui aveva realizzato e mentalmente si stava insultando. Ancora adesso non sa con quale coraggio l’avesse continuato a guardare negli occhi a rispondere frasi grammaticalmente corrette. Il suo cervello cercava di comunicare al corpo di scappare, ma il suo cuore stava ancora correndo per quel minuscolo contatto che aveva avuto con le sue labbra. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che potessero essere così morbide e ruvide allo stesso tempo. Sapevano di sangue misto a un altro sapore che però non era riuscito a decifrare e che probabilmente non sarebbe mai stato in grado di decifrare. Purtroppo.  
C’aveva messo circa due ore a tornare a quella che lui chiamava casa ma che ovviamente non considerava tale per la troppa euforia mista all’orrore che provava. Aveva capito in quegli occhi spalancati che lo aveva perso e che avrebbe dovuto convivere con il fardello di essere il motivo per cui non avrebbe potuto più passare un minuto con la persona che amava, ma ormai era fatta.  
In macchina sbandava e alternava momenti in cui andava a 30 km/h a 150 km/h creando molto fastidio alle altre persone che erano sulla strada accanto a lui.  
Il suo telefono non smetteva di squillare ma non aveva intenzione di rispondere, neanche quando aveva letto il nome Lele sullo schermo che sicuramente aveva i suoi motivi per chiamarlo così insistentemente.

“Vaffanculo.”

Sputò quella parola contro se stesso nel momento in cui il semaforo era rosso e fu costretto a fermarsi per non creare ulteriore intralcio.  
Si guardò allo specchietto retrovisore e notò delle lacrime che si erano fermate sulla guancia come a ricordargli che tutto quello era farina del suo sacco e che non poteva cambiare le cose ormai. Così se le asciugò dandosi due schiaffi sulla guancia per sentire dolore, almeno era un sentimento diverso dal senso di vergogna che adesso aveva in tutto il corpo.

“Vaffanculo.”

Lo ripeté tre volte quando poi fu costretto a ripartire con il clacson delle altre macchine che gli facevano notare che era il semaforo era verde.  
Per strada aveva incontrato una pattuglia della polizia e subito il pensiero gli era andato a Lele che continuava a chiamarlo e che probabilmente se avesse saputo cosa aveva fatto lo avrebbe schifato così come aveva fatto Aureliano.  
Aveva ragione lui d’altronde, era un frocio e questo si meritava. Il disprezzo di tutti.  
Comunque poi in qualche modo riuscì ad arrivare a casa dove ad aspettarlo c’era tutta la famiglia e i suoi cugini riuniti.

“Spadì, allora, te conviene vestitte bene perché oggi c’hai n’impejno mportante.”

Spadino che era appena uscito dalla macchina con gli occhi ancora distrutti non si preoccupò minimamente di rispondergli facendo il coglione come faceva sempre, ma si limitò ad alzare il sopracciglio sinistro e ad incrociare le braccia.

“Che voi, Manfrè?”

“Oggi tu e li cugina tua annate a Ostia pe ammazzà Aureliano Adami, e stavorta non voglio sentì un no come risposta, stavorta ce vai e te stai zitto.”

Spadino rabbrividì a quelle parole e vide Angelica fissarlo, lei sapeva. Ricambiò lo sguardo con il terrore negli occhi e Manfredi sbuffò sonoramente stringendo la pistola che aveva preso in mano appositamente per lui.

“Manfrè-“

“E vedi de fa l’omo na vorta tanto.”

Chissà cosa avrebbe detto o fatto se avesse saputo cosa aveva appena fatto con quelle labbra che da piccolo avevano baciato solo ragazzine per far contento il fratello maggiore e tutta la famiglia. Che orrore pensò.  
Manfredi continuava a fissarlo in attesa di una risposta, ma Spadino non sapeva che dire quindi sfoggiò il suo sorriso più bastardo e alzò le spalle.

“Nme serve la pistola, io c’ho rcortellino mio.”

Manfredi alzò l’angolo della bocca e scoppiò in una risata ironica ma rumorosa e Spadino si stizzì. Voleva prenderlo a pugni in faccia da quando aveva 12 anni e prima o poi l’avrebbe fatto.

“Nun me fa pentì d’avette chiamato e vatte a prepara’. Tra poco se parte, Spadì.”

Spadino annuì debolmente e si passò un dito sull’occhio per togliere l’ultima lacrima rimanente che Angelica aveva notato appena arrivato. Chissà se se ne fosse accorto anche Manfredi.  
Diede un ultimo sguardo alla famiglia e andò nel suo appartamento per sistemarsi e attuare il piano. Col cazzo che avrebbe fatto una cosa del genere. Non avrebbe potuto fare una cosa del genere neanche se Aureliano gli avesse puntato una pistola contro la testa.  
Si chiuse la porta dietro di sé e si lasciò cadere sul letto facendo fare un rumore poco aggraziato al letto, ma in quel momento entrò Angelica come una furia.

“Spadì, dimme che non c’hai intenzione de fa ‘na cosa del genere. Te prego dimmelo.”

Spadino che si sarebbe aspettata una reazione del genere alzò le spalle e si tirò leggermente su poggiandosi sui gomiti. La guardava con un sorriso spento e distaccato, cosa troppo strana per lui pensò Angelica.

“Albè, te prego, dì qualcosa.”

Spadino come tutta risposta sbuffò e si alzò dal letto andando a mettersi davanti a lei. Angelica ricambiò lo sguardo ma non fece nulla, anzi si lasciò abbracciare e accarezzare i capelli.  
Spadino si sentiva al sicuro in quelle braccia, sapeva che era l’unica persona che l’avrebbe accettato nonostante tutto e sapeva anche che era l’unica di cui potersi fidare.  
Le accarezzò la guancia e poi le lasciò un debole bacio sulla fronte senza mai staccare il contatto visivo.

“C’hai fatto, Albé?”

“Me ne vado, Angè. Non penso se rivedremo mai, ma io co sta vita ho finito. Te nun c’entri niente, anzi sei stata l’unica a stamme vicino, ma io me ne devo andà.”

Ad Angelica sembrò crollare il mondo, sentì il suo cuore spezzarsi in due e la salivazione farsi sempre meno continua, anche se Spadino era innamorato di Aureliano lei se ne era innamorata e si era anche accontentata di qualche bacio sulla fronte e qualche carezza di sfuggita. Ma questo non le andava bene, non poteva lasciare che il suo Spadino se ne andasse lasciandola da sola.

“Albè, ma che cazzo stai a dì? Sei l’erede de sta famiglia e ‘npancia c’ho er figlio tuo. Nun fa cazzate e sistemate che dobbiamo trovà un modo pe scappà.”

Spadino sorrise a quelle parole, non vedeva l’ora della nascita di sua figlia ma allo stesso tempo aveva paura che la figlia avrebbe avuto un destino come il suo in quella dannata famiglia. Ma sapeva che non avrebbe potuto fare altro se non andarsene sia per il suo bene che per quello di Angelica. L’aveva capito.

“Non ce posso più sta qua, Angè, lo sai e Alex me segue quando esco, me sa che sospettano quarcosa ecco perché vogliono che ammazzo Aureliano.”

Un sapore amaro sulla punta della lingua. Non avrebbe mai permesso un simile oltraggio alla sua famiglia. C’erano solo tre persone a cui non avrebbe mai girato le spalle in vita sua e una di quelle era proprio Aureliano. Discorso chiuso, non poteva.

“Albè, te prego… Pensa pure a Aureliano. Come cazzo fa quello senza de te?”

Spadino sorrise amaro e si spostò finalmente da davanti alla ragazza. Andò verso l’armadio per prendere i soldi che aveva nascosto da quando era piccolo proprio per potersi fare una vita da grande lontano da lì. Angelica storse le labbra, l’aveva capito pure lei.

“Nce pensà a Aureliano, a quello non je servo io, anzi se nce sto lo faccio pure contento. Fidate, è meglio così.”

Angelica fece per aprire bocca ma Spadino le fece il segno di stare zitta quando sentì dei passi fuori la porta e una voce, quella di Alex, urlare il suo nome per dirgli che dovevano andare.  
Fortuna che Angelica gli rispose per lui dicendogli che si stava finendo di vestire e così Alex se ne andò dandogli al massimo cinque minuti.

“Albè, nun fa cazzate…”

Spadino sospirò pesantemente e si guardò intorno in quella stanza che era diventata sua da poco ma a cui si era già affezionato. La prima volta con una donna era avvenuta lì così come il concepimento di sua figlia e tutti i sogni bagnati che aveva avuto su Aureliano notte dopo notte. Gli sarebbe mancata.

“Angè, sei stata l’unica pe me, vojo che tu lo sappia. A modo mio te amo e quello che ce sta tra de noi me aiuterà a superà sto periodo demmerda. Spero de potette venì a salutà quando Rubina sarà nata. Ciao.”

Ad Angelica cadde una lacrima sulla guancia e prese un lungo respiro. Non sapeva neanche lei cosa doveva dire o fare per affrontare quel momento, ma voleva goderselo. Se lo sentiva che non l’avrebbe più rivisto, o almeno che non l’avrebbe più rivisto per più di cinque minuti magari in ospedale. Quindi gli si avvicinò e gli prese il viso tra le mani.

“Promettime che starai attento e che ce terremo in contatto. Armeno quello.”

Spadino annuì debolmente e le diede un piccolo bacio a stampo che però durò un po’ troppo. Come avrebbe voluto che quelle fossero le labbra di Aureliano. Dio solo lo sa.

“Ciao Angè, ciao Rubì.”

Un ultimo sguardo e uscì dalla finestra laterale raggiungendo di corse l’uscita che di solito non usava nessuno per entrare in macchina e partire il più velocemente possibile, ma riuscì chiaramente a sentire le urla di Manfredi quando non lo trovò nella stanza.  
Chissà cosa sarebbe successo, ma lui doveva andarsene il prima possibile e non voltarsi mai più indietro.  
Guidava veloce cercando di non ammazzare i pedoni per strada, anche se era abbastanza difficile visto la velocità a cui andava.  
Lesse il cartello per il Grande Raccordo Anulare e lo seguì accendendo la musica a palla. I Prozac, che ricordo.  
Mentre le lacrime scendevano e mentre le macchine cercavano di non farsi investire ripensò alla fine che stava per fare Aureliano e che da una parte gli avrebbe fatto comodo, pensò, almeno se non poteva averlo lui non poteva averlo nessun altro, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva permettersi di far ammazzare l’amore della sua vita e così, da sottone quale era, decise di prendere il cellulare che utilizzava solo con lui e Lele e gli mandò un messaggio con scritto : “Stanno a venì. Scappa.” E decise di buttarlo fuori dal finestrino per eliminare ogni tipo di contatto con quella vita che ormai non gli apparteneva più.

Spadino ancora ci ripensa a quel folle giorno nonostante fossero passati ben otto mesi e nonostante ormai la sua vita avesse preso una svolta diciamo interessante.  
Si era trasferito lontano da Roma, in una città sperduta in Molise dove gli unici abitanti erano dei signori anziani che passavano la giornata a giocare a carte e a bere vino rosso fatto in casa commentando il telegiornale.  
All’inizio era stato difficile ambientarsi, non aveva neanche un posto per dormire e vestiti nuovi, ma poi aveva conosciuto un signore ricco e anziano che cercava un barista per il suo bar gestito esclusivamente dalla sua nipote che però studiando non poteva lavorare tutto il giorno, e così decise di sentirsi normale almeno una volta nella vita.  
Si era trovato bene, ormai conosceva gli anziani che buttavano la loro pensione in quel bar e anzi la sera riusciva anche ad avere un po’ di tempo per sé buttato sul tetto del palazzo dove viveva a fumare erba che ovviamente non comprava in quel buco, ma che aveva preso dalla città più vicino dove c’era un bel giro di spacciatori.  
Si era costruito un suo equilibro in tutta quella follia, anche se gli mancava terribilmente Aureliano, c’erano delle notti in cui si ritrovava a urlare e a sbattere la testa contro i muri per i l solo ricordo di quelle labbra sulle sue. Gli aveva spaccato il cuore in due.  
E Angelica… Ancora ci pensava. Gli sarebbe piaciuto avere una vera famiglia con lei, gli sarebbe perfino piaciuto essere etero e innamorarsi di lei, ma purtroppo non scegliamo noi con chi stare e chi amare e questo Spadino lo sapeva fin troppo bene. Maledetto. Maledetta la famiglia Anacleti. Maledetto Manfredi. E maledetta Roma che li aveva intrappolati in una vita che non si erano scelti loro e che forse non avrebbero mai scelto.  
Poi un giorno mentre stava sistemando la macchina del caffè bestemmiando contro sentì uno dei signori parlare di un ragazzo che era appena entrato nel bar e che secondo loro era vestito fin troppo bene.  
Senza neanche pensarci e voltarsi alzò una mano in aria per farlo aspettare presumendo che voleva prendere qualcosa o da bere o da mangiare.

“N’attimo e arivo.”

Non aveva mai smesso di parlare il romano, d’altronde era la sua lingua quella.  
Continuò a bestemmiare contro la macchina del caffè prendendola anche a calci quando il ragazzo aprì bocca e appena sentì quella voce capì che i suoi demoni del passato non se ne erano mai andati e che lo avrebbero perseguitato per sempre. Cazzo, pensò.

“Albè, ma che cazzo stai a fa.”

Quella voce. L’unica che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di risentire per sempre. L’unica persona a cui mentalmente aveva già detto addio. Si era messo l’anima in pace, ma a quanto pare niente era detto.

“Lele?”

Spadino era scioccato quanto lui e soprattutto sentiva i muscoli delle spalle totalmente bloccati. Non sapeva più che dire, era paralizzato.

“Albè…” L’unica persona che l’aveva chiamato con il suo nome dal primo momento, l’unica persona a cui nonostante tutto doveva la vita per avergliela salvata pure troppe volte con Samurai.  
Lele si avvicinò al bancone passandosi una mano sul viso e Spadino invece indietreggiò con le labbra spalcante. Che colpo basso.

“Che cazzo stai a fa qua? Perché te ne sei andato? T’ho chiamato per due interi mesi e poi Angelica m’ha detto che te ne eri andato e ho passato i restanti sei mesi a cercarti. Quasi non ci credevo più che t’avrei rivisto. M’hai fatto prende un colpo.”

Spadino sorrise, non era abituato a quel tipo di affetto, non da un altro uomo almeno e gli stava scaldando il cuore. Aveva dimenticato di Aureliano e di Roma, in quel momento gli bastava sentirsi amato da Lele per scordarsi il casino che aveva alle spalle. Riuscì finalmente a respirare e gli si buttò al collo per abbracciarlo.  
Anche se nell’ultimo periodo non aveva fatto altro che evitare tutti compreso lui gli si era affezionato veramente tanto avendo capito che sotto la faccia del figlio di papà c’era un ragazzino bisognoso di affetto che era come lui. Lui poteva capirlo più di tutti, anche se ancora non conosceva il suo segreto.  
Lele gli ricambiò l’abbraccio e gli lasciò un bacio tra i capelli sospirando pesantemente. Sentiva lo sguardo degli altri clienti pesante su di loro ma non gli importava.

“Perché sei venuto qua, Albè?”

E Spadino non era ancora pronto per raccontare la verità a qualcuno, quella verità. Quindi alzò le spalle e si asciugò le mani sporche per colpa della macchina del caffè che non era ancora riuscito a sistemare.

“Lè… Vattene, nun è nposto pe te questo. Vattene, te prego.”

“Non me ne vado finché non mi spieghi tutto, quindi aspetterò qui che finisci de lavorà e poi parliamo, va bene?”

Spadino sospirò e annuì debolmente, sapeva che non gli avrebbe mai raccontato la verità ma che comunque una parte se la meritava per essersi fatto tutti quei chilometri per trovarlo, quindi decise che sì, dopo il turno gli avrebbe parlato; ma adesso la cosa più importante era aggiustare quella dannata macchina del caffè.

Era passato un altro mese e finalmente era arrivata l’estate e in quel paesino dimenticato da Dio la temperatura era arrivata ad almeno 40 gradi sotto l’ombra. Spadino andava in giro con una canotta bianca e dei pantaloni mezzi strappati in pieno stile zingaro che gli facevano passare quella pochissima aria che c’era.  
Ormai la sua vita era svegliarsi, lavorare, farsi una canna la sera e tornare a dormire senza nessun altro svago, ma adesso c’era una novità, adesso aveva trovato un modo per non annoiarsi più nei tempi morti e quel modo aveva un nome. E una faccia anche molto carina. E quella faccia gli stava sorridendo proprio in quel momento. Sembrava felice.

“Buongiorno, Albè.”

“Ciao, Lè. Dormito bene?”

Lele gli sorrise e gli lasciò un bacio sulla fronte per poi ributtarsi al letto mentre lui si vestiva per andare a lavorare.  
Dopotutto quella nuova vita non l’aveva del tutto rovinato, anzi in un certo senso era anche riuscito a rifarsi un qualcosa che stavolta era solo suo e che lo aiutava a superare quelle notti in cui gli incubi lo facevano urlare lasciandolo poi senza fiato.

“Vado a lavorà, ce vedemo dopo.”

Gli lasciò un bacio sulle labbra e uscì da casa sbattendo la porta.  
Ormai era un’abitudine ripensare alla sua vita nel tragitto casa – lavoro, anche se era molto breve, e questo lo aiutava a sentirsi più o meno in pace con sé stesso.  
Quell’ultimo mese era stato strano, prima Lele che era arrivato da Roma per portarlo a casa e poi sempre Lele che lo bacia contro la porta di casa sua confessandogli che aveva dei sentimenti per lui e che aveva fatto quella strada perché non riusciva a stare in una città senza di lui e la sua follia che lo faceva ridere come nessuno aveva fatto.  
Ovviamente lui non gli raccontò mai di Aureliano e del motivo per cui scappò da Roma, gli disse solo che la famiglia aveva scoperto la sua omosessualità e fu costretto a scappare per nascondersi per non essere ammazzato. Non voleva parlargli di Aureliano perché era geloso perfino dell’idea della loro amicizia. Ogni volta che usciva fuori il suo nome lo liquidava dicendo che avevano litigato per colpa della roba che vendevano e che il suo nome non voleva neanche più sentirlo. Cazzata perché era proprio quel nome che riecheggiava nei suoi incubi e che ogni volta lo faceva sussultare. Lele gli aveva perfino detto che il primo mese dalla sua scomparsa Aureliano l’aveva chiamato per dirgli che la loro alleanza era finita e che sarebbero rimasti solo due conoscenti che però se si incontravano per strada non si dovevano neanche salutare e dopotutto a lui stava bene così. Non gli era mai andato a genio Aureliano, gli confessò una delle tante serata in cui tra un bacio e l’altro gli parlava.  
Alla fine anche Spadino si era abituato a quella compagnia. Bel ragazzo, simpatico, dolce e totalmente perso per lui, quindi in qualche modo si era convinto di meritarselo e che sarebbe stato un compagno fedele e soddisfacente, quindi si era lasciato toccare e baciare giorno dopo giorno. Si lasciava fare di tutto, addirittura lo aveva lasciato parlare della sua famiglia senza aprire bocca, lo lasciava sfogare e lo aiutava nei momenti in cui il ricordo del padre tornava a galla, ma c’era solo una cosa che non poteva lasciarsi fare : farsi scopare.  
Un anno prima si era fatto una promessa del cazzo in cui si disse che non si sarebbe fatto toccare da nessuno se non da quel bastardo di Aureliano, quindi si scopava Lele ogni volta che a entrambi facesse piacere, anche nel bagno del bar dove lavorava, ma ogni volta che Lele aveva provato a sovrastarlo si spostava quasi come scottato e inventandosi bugie su bugie gli faceva capire che non sarebbe mai successo e così Lele lo assecondava, e in lui rivedeva sé stesso con Aureliano. Poverino, pensò.  
Poi finalmente arrivava al bar e smetteva di pensare concentrandosi agli anziani che alle nove di mattina erano già pronti con le carte in mano e un bicchiere di vino nell’altra che in qualche modo aveva imparato ad ammirare. Se solo avesse potuto avere una vita semplice come la sua…

Poi una mattina mentre era occupato a parlare con il suo datore di lavoro intravide Lele entrare nel bar in fretta e furia e fargli cenni di andare da lui.  
In quell’anno aveva capito a comportarsi da persona diversa, pacata e soprattutto che ragionava, aveva perfino nascosto il solito coltellino con cui andava ovunque a Roma e si sentiva protetto con Lele al suo fianco.  
Vedeva una luce in fondo al tunnel, ma quella mattina andò tutto a puttane con una semplice frase.

“Albè, devi tornà a roma. Dobbiamo.”

Spadino che stava finendo di prepare un thè caldo a un cliente si sforzò di non ridere a quell’affermazione, alzò il sopracciglio in alto e sbuffò.

“Scordatelo, Lè.”

Vide Lele scuotere la testa e avvicinarsi al bancone.

“Non sto a scherzà, Albè. Dobbiamo tornà.”

Spadino scosse la testa e smise di ascoltarlo, ma poi…

“E’ per Aureliano. M’ha cercato lui. Sta nei guai.”

Spadino si bloccò, la bocca asciutta come quel giorno in cui scappò da casa sua e in un attimo tutti i ricordi gli tornarono alla mente. Che cazzo stava succedendo.

“Non gli avrai mica detto che stai qua con me-“

“No, lui non sa niente, ma gli serve una mano. Sta rischiando la vita per colpa di Samurai e…”

Spadino si morse il labbro inferiore sbattendo la mano sul bancone. Alcuni si girarono verso di lui ma si rigirarono subito.  
Spadino voleva prendere a pugni Lele.

“Nun me fa questo, Lè. Nun me costringe a-“

“Io non ti sto costringendo a fare niente. Non si tratta di me, Albè. Si tratta di Aureliano. Se non ci sbrighiamo lo ritroviamo morto e so che ci tieni a lui… e tanto. Nonostante tutto.”

E come dargli torto.


	2. Chapter 2

Quel pomeriggio al bar gli era crollato tutto addosso.  
Doveva tornare a Roma con Lele per aiutare Aureliano, ma in realtà aveva paura. Aveva paura perché sapeva che tornare significasse affrontare di nuovo la sua famiglia, affrontare Angelica e quella bellissima bambina che era nata e soprattutto tornare a una vita che ormai si era lasciato alle spalle.  
Si era ormai abituato a quello che faceva tutti i giorni, si era perfino abituato a fare qualche partita a carte a fine turno con il suo capo e come al solito lo lasciava vincere perché aveva notato quanto rosicasse se per sbaglio perdeva.  
Aveva perfino un buon stipendio secondo Lele perché lui ovviamente non ci capiva nulla essendo nato con mazzetti da 10.000 euro sotto il cuscino e borsoni pieni di banconote e contanti ogni volta che qualcuno della famiglia compiva gli anni. Che spreco pensava ogni volta il cervello gli ripescava quei bruttissimi ricordi.  
Aveva cominciato ad apprezzare tutte quelle piccole cose che l’avevano a suo modo cambiato, dal caffè delle otto di mattina alla doccia serale per scrollarsi di dosso tutta la stanchezza della giornata, e non aveva più neanche toccato il coltellino che si era portato da Roma. Non si ricordava neanche più come si impugnasse.  
Eppure adesso Lele gli stava chiedendo di tornare a Roma a salvare la vita all’unica persona che non voleva più rivedere in vita sua ma che a quanto pare non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente.

“Io t’aspetto a casa, sistemo le cose e poi partiamo okay?”

Spadino sospirò pesantemente facendosi venere delle piccole lacrime che cercò di mascherare subito con un colpo di tosse.

“Cosa dico a loro? E a Mario? Come gli giustifico che me ne devo tornare a Roma e che probabilmente non lo rivedrò mai più?”

Lele alzò le spalle mentre sorseggiava il caffè che nel frattempo si era fatto fare mentre rispondeva ai messaggi dei suoi colleghi che non vedeva da quando si era preso le ferie estive. Da quando aveva intrapreso una storia d’amore con Alberto Anacleti facendo finta che tutto quello intorno a loro non esistesse.

“Inventati qualcosa, Albè, ma dobbiamo sbrigarci. Entro stasera dobbiamo stare a Roma. Vedi te.”

Uscì dal bar strizzandogli l’occhio e non lo disse ma avrebbe sentito anche lui la mancanza di quel posto che bene o male aveva segnato la sua vita.  
Aveva scoperto che gli amici potevano essere anche persone più grandi di lui di almeno 50 anni e trovarcisi benissimo lo stesso.  
Spadino invece fece cadere una delle tante tazze da cappuccino per terra troppo preso da i pensieri che aveva in testa.  
Non riusciva a crederci che quella vita che all’inizio aveva odiato adesso se la stava rimpiangendo e faceva fatica a lasciarla andare. Pensava a tutte le prime notti insonni in cui l’unica cosa che riusciva a vedere era la faccia di Aureliano e il modo in cui gli aveva detto ‘A me quelli come te fanno schifo’, o al modo in cui gli aveva messo il coltello alla gola minacciandolo che la prossima volta lo avrebbe ammazzato, o al disprezzo misto al dispiacere di Angelica nel vederlo partire rimanendo con una figlia che stava per nascere in una famiglia vergognosa dove sarebbe diventata il capo espiatorio per qualsiasi cosa.  
Quante cose aveva affrontano in quell’anno scarso, quante cose era riuscito a lasciarsi indietro, ma mai e poi mai aveva scordato quel viso e quegli occhi che puntualmente lo fissavano mentre dormiva. Era una sensazione costante.

“Albè, che hai fatto oggi? Sembri distratto… C’entra quel ragazzo che è entrato poco fa?”

Spadino sorrise perché ancora faceva fatica ad ammettere ad alta voce che quello non era solo un ragazzo, ma era il ragazzo con cui viveva, il ragazzo che ogni sera gli si metteva tra le gambe e gli provocava due orgasmi di fila per la passione che ci metteva; ma ovviamente dirlo a voce alta non era contemplato.

“Sì… Devo tornare a Roma…”

Mario alzò le spalle continuando a sistemare delle bustine di zucchero che erano rimaste sparse sul bancone. Sospirò toccandosi quei pochi capelli che gli erano rimasti in testa e finalmente alzò le sguardo guardandolo negli occhi, ma Spadino non era in grado di sostenere lo sguardo accusatore dell’unica persona che veramente l’aveva accolto senza fare troppe domande.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore e si appoggiò al bancone con il gomito.

“Qui abbiamo bisogno di te, è l’unico bar del paese e c’è da lavorare tutto il giorno… Se te ne vai per più di una settimana qui…”

Cercava le parole giuste da dire anche se Spadino l’aveva capito dal momento in cui i loro sguardi si erano incontrati. Mario era un anziano signore che nella vita non aveva fatto altro che lavorare e garantire la pace all’interno della famiglia, e mai aveva voltato le spalle a una persona che avesse davvero bisogno, ma allo stesso tempo se prendeva una decisione non tornava indietro.

“Mario, io…”

“Io ti voglio bene, Alberto, lo sai. Te l’ho dimostrato molte volte, ma devo sapere cosa fare perché chi ci perde solo da questa storia sono io.”

Non solo tu, pensò Spadino ed era vero. Ci avrebbe perso moltissimo lui e gli sarebbe mancato anche solo il profumo del residuo di caffè a fine serata e le facce distrutte dal sonno di quei signori che lottavano fino all’ultimo per vincere al torneo di carte facendogli scappare una risata.  
Quel profumo di normalità l’aveva rimesso al mondo ma purtroppo era già tutto finito.

“Devo tornare a Roma, Ma’… La mia famiglia ha bisogno di me più di ogni altra cosa al mondo e io non riuscirei a voltarle le spalle.”

Mentì. Non gliene fregava assolutamente niente della famiglia e se avesse saputo che Manfredi era morto per mano degli Adami avrebbe organizzato una festa, ma questo non glielo poteva dire. L’unica persona di cui veramente gli importava era Angelica e la sua bambina di cui non aveva avuto notizie da quando se ne era andato, anche se aveva chiesto a Lele di informarsi ogni tanto per vedere se stesse bene e ovviamente era così.  
Mario smise di sistemare il bancone e si mise una mano in tasca prendendo gli unici venti euro che aveva con sé e glieli porse e Alberto rimase colpito. Cosa stavano a significare quei soldi?  
Fece cenno di no con la testa ma Mario indurì lo sguardo.

“Prendili, sono gli ultimi soldi che avrai da me come servizio di oggi.”

Alberto dovette ricacciare quelle lacrime che stavano lottando per uscire e si diede del deficiente da solo. Non aveva mai dimostrato i suoi sentimenti in modo così esplicito davanti a qualcuno e sapeva che probabilmente se ne sarebbe pentito, ma anche Mario aveva gli occhi lucidi e per una volta pensò che dimostrare a una persona quanto ci tieni non è così sbagliato dopotutto.

“Grazie di tutto Mario, sei stato come un padre con me e non smetterò mai di ringraziarti…”

Mario sbuffò e fece uscire una piccola risata sul volto.  
Gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia ricambiando quello che gli aveva detto a parole il ragazzo.

“Vattene prima che ci ripenso e non ti scordare che per qualsiasi cosa noi stiamo qui. Non te lo scordare mai.”

Alberto alzò le spalle e si morse il labbro. Non voleva andarsene, stava bene lì. Stava dannatamente bene. Ma doveva farlo perché doveva scegliere tra la sua vita e quella di Aureliano e ovviamente non avrebbe mai potuto mettere sé stesso prima dell’amore della sua vita. Maledetto amore. Maledetti Adami.  
Gli diede un forte abbraccio e finalmente ebbe il coraggio di togliersi il grembiule e uscire da quel bar che lo aveva fatto respirare per un anno.  
Gli altri signori anziani lo guardavano con un interesse particolare dato che lo vedevano come l’unica persona che gli allungava qualche caramella non facendosi mai beccare dal padrone e questo li divertiva. Avevano trovato un amico in lui e anche se non stavano capendo la situazione gli occhi di Alberto gli avevano messo un senso di malinconia addosso.  
Mimò un arrivederci con le labbra e si ritrovò nella piazza centrale con il fiatone. Voleva urlare dal dolore che sentiva ma allo stesso tempo voleva riprendere quel coltellino che aveva nascosto con cura solo con l’obiettivo di metterlo alla gola di Aureliano per finire tutte le sue disgrazie… ma avrebbe potuto davvero fare una cosa del genere? Ovviamente no.  
Mentre tornava a casa vedeva le solite persone che gli davano il buongiorno e che tornavano a fare le loro cose e questo probabilmente gli sarebbe mancato da morire dato che a Roma era talmente tanto grande e popolata da non conoscere veramente bene neanche il vicino di casa.

“Albè, hai fatto? Dobbiamo sbrigarci.”

Spadino lo guardò mentre scendeva dalle scale del palazzo con tutte le valigie in mano. Vista dall’esterno quella casa sembrava una cosa talmente tanto lontana da credere di non averci mai vissuto dentro. Eppure quante cose erano successe lì dentro. La prima volta in cui si era sentito davvero libero, la prima volta in cui aveva capito il valore dei soldi, la prima volta con un uomo senza doverlo pagare e senza doversi vergognare.

“Hai preso tutto? Per quanto staremo via?”

Ci provò a fare quello che non capiva, ci provò davvero a fare l’ingenuo della situazione solo perché non voleva davvero tornare, anche se il pensiero di rivedere Aureliano gli faceva venire le farfalle nello stomaco.

“Albè…” Un bacio sulla guancia. “Lo sai…” Un bacio sull’altra guancia. “Non ci torneremo mai più qui. Servi a Roma e anche subito.” Un bacio sulle labbra, un bacio casto che cercava di rassicurarlo e in parte ci riuscì, ma probabilmente Alberto non glielo avrebbe mai detto che tutte le volte che baciava Lele pensava al primo - all’unico – bacio con Aureliano.  
Sospirò.

“Andiamocene subito, o sarà troppo difficile dire addio a ‘sto paesino del cazzo.”

Lele annuì e si avvicinò alla macchina che era parcheggiata nel vialetto e che splendeva sotto i raggi del sole. Lo vedeva armeggiare con le valigie, tirare praticamente tutto nei sedili posteriori e sedersi sul posto del passeggero mentre si strusciava la mano sulla gamba. Anche a lui sarebbe mancata quella vita, anche se per lui era solo una piccola vacanza che usava per scappare dalla realtà di tutti i giorni; ma lì aveva scoperto molto di se stesso, dalla sua sessualità al desiderio di vivere una vita normale senza tutto il casino che c’era a Roma per cui aveva perso già un padre.   
Gli fece cenno di entrare e Spadino lo assecondò girandosi a guardare un’ultima volta l’entrata della casa che probabilmente non avrebbe più rivisto.

“Devi andà corre, Albè.”

Spadino accese la macchina e si sistemò sul sedile. Non dava neanche peso alle sue parole perché l’unica cosa a cui pensava era sapere cosa diavolo succedesse a Roma che necessitava della sua presenza che non poteva aspettare.

“Me voi dì pe quale cazzo de motivo stamo a tornà in quella città demmerda? Io qua sto bene, Lè, e nun me va de rivedè la famija mia e quella faccia demmerda de Aureliano.”

Lele sospirò, era la prima volta dopo tutto quel tempo in cui Spadino aveva pronunciato quel nome, la prima volta in cui aveva sentito il disprezzo misto al dolore nella sua voce, ma non disse niente. Non poteva.   
Sentì il respiro pesante dell’altro che guardava prima la strada e poi lui in attesa di una risposta che non era ancora arrivata.

“Me voi dì che cazzo sta a succede? Cristo!”

“Incazzandoti con me non servirà a niente, sono l’unico de cui te poi fidà qua in mezzo, e lo sai…”

Spadino sorrise. Era vero.

“E allora dimme che cazzo succede!”

Lele scosse la testa e prese il cellulare in mano dove lesse il messaggio di Aureliano che diceva “Alle dieci all’hotel. Se porti quarcuno dei tuoi so cazzi tua.”  
Rabbrividì, Aureliano non era mai stato così cattivo nei suoi confronti, anche se in qualche modo se lo meritava per avergli ucciso il padre e per essere scappato dopo averglielo detto. Meritava delle conseguenze ma non capiva il motivo per cui doveva coinvolgere Spadino in tutta questa situazione, era l’unico del trio che non aveva fatto niente e che aveva espressamente detto di volerne restare fuori per sempre.   
Per questo non poteva dirgli niente, perché in uno dei tanti messaggi arrivati Aureliano gli disse che se gli avesse detto qualcosa avrebbe automaticamente ucciso l’unico parente che gli era rimasto: sua zia. Non la vedeva dal funerale di suo padre, ma aveva sempre avuto un buon rapporto con lei, anche se lei viveva ormai fuori Roma. Se c’era un problema lei se ne fregava del resto e scappava da lui e infatti così era stato dalla morte del padre.

“Ce stanno problemi con la famiglia de Aureliano e la tua. La polizia gli sta addosso per quei cazzo de terreni e c’è bisogno di-“

Spadino sbattè le mani contro il volante e si girò verso di lui non curandosi della strada. Lele sudava freddo.

“E quer cojone de Aureliano non ce po’ pensà? C’ha bisogno de me pe gestisse Roma? Io c’ho na cazzo de vita, na vita vera, quindi che cazzo vole? Non me deve manco nominà quer bastardo.”

Lele si passò una mano sul viso mentre guardava i cartelli autostradali indicando i km rimanenti per arrivare a Roma. 250 km. 

“Me dirai mai che è successo tra voi due?”

“N’è successo niente, semplicemente ho cambiato vita e nme frega più ncazzo de niente. Tantomeno de quello.”

Mentì e questa menzogna gli fece male. Anche solo parlare in quel modo di Aureliano gli faceva male, ma dire tutta la verità a Lele significava distruggere quella bolla che si erano costruiti in qualche modo, e questo non poteva permetterselo.  
Sapeva che una volta tornati a Roma sarebbe cambiato praticamente tutto tra di loro, ma voleva provarci comunque. Aveva bisogno di quel rapporto a fine giornata.  
Che egoista.  
Lele gli mise una mano sulla spalla e Spadino si rilassò immediatamente. Ci sapeva fare.  
Spadino gli diede un’ultima occhiata e poi riprese a guardare la strada senza più proferire parola.  
I pensieri lo stavano uccidendo, non sapeva come si sarebbe comportato faccia a faccia con Aureliano a distanza di un anno, e non sapeva neanche cosa avrebbe fatto con Angelica, ma gli mancava. Da morire.  
Lele gli aveva detto che Angelica aveva cercato di contattarlo tramite lui, ma non aveva voluto saperne niente perché lei meritava una vita degna e lui non poteva farne parte.  
Quindi accese la radio e la mise a tutto volume per tutto il viaggio non curandosi del fatto che Lele aveva ormai il mal di testa e di aver violato il limite di velocità almeno 50 km prima.

Erano arrivati in tempo, anche se Spadino non sapeva per cosa, e Lele era sollevato. Anche se era tardi a Roma faceva comunque caldo e il rumore delle cicale era quasi assordante.   
Spadino cercava di non guardarsi intorno, ma si concentrava solo sulla strada che aveva davanti a sé per prendere quella giusta, mentre Lele era sollevato, gli era mancata quella città e gli erano anche mancati i colleghi del commissariato che non vedeva da un mese intero.  
I lampioni delle strade davano una luce fortissima e sul marciapiede c’erano una coppia di due ragazzi che mano nella mano camminavano mentre parlavano allegramente e Spadino sentì una fitta al cuore. Si sentiva un completo stronzo perché con quella scena davanti a sé pensava a Aureliano e non al ragazzo che gli stava vicino e ogni tanto lo guardava di sottecchi cercando di non farsi beccare, ma lui se ne era accorto e questo lo faceva sorridere.

“Do dovemo annà?”

Lele si morse il labbro inferiore, aveva veramente paura di dire quella frase che stava per dire.

“All’hotel de Aurelian-“

“Cor cazzo! Io là nce vado, Lè! Scordatelo. Nun me ne frega ncazzo. Ce stanno gli scagnozzi sua là. No.”

Lele scosse la testa, non aveva scelta.

“Albè, non te lo sto a chiede. Dobbiamo andare lì o ci saranno ripercussioni sulla mia e la tua famiglia. E per tua famiglia intendo tua moglie e tua figlia…”

Spadino strinse il volante tra le mani e Lele ebbe davvero paura che lo spaccasse in quel momento, sapeva che non doveva neanche nominare il nome di sua figlia, ma era l’unico modo.  
Che situazione di merda.

“Non t’azzardare a nominà mia figlia. Io là nun ce va-“

Lele alzò le mani e si fece serio.

“Non le faccio io le regole, dobbiamo andare lì e vedere cosa vuole. E dobbiamo farlo il prima possibile, ti prego.”

Gli aveva appoggiato una mano sulla sua per farlo smettere di stringere il volante e sembrò calmarlo per un momento, ma poi dopo pochissimi secondi Spadino gli scansò le mano mettendo su quella sua espressione che aveva lasciato a Roma il giorno in cui se ne era andato. L’espressione beffarda alla Spadino.

“Ok, annamo.”

Spadino prese la strada per Ostia e alzò ancora di più la musica cercando di non sentire niente, soprattutto i suoi pensieri che lo stavano facendo impazzire.  
Lele mandò scrisse ad Aureliano che stavano arrivando e la risposta arrivò subito dicendogli di non portare alcun tipo di armi perché dovevano solo parlare, ma ovviamente lui non si fidava.  
Non c’era traffico a quell’ora e ci misero circa venti minuti ad arrivare fuori quel dannato hotel che faceva venire la pelle d’oca ad entrambi.  
Quanto tempo c’aveva speso lì dentro Spadino a gestire gli affari con Aureliano, quante volte aveva voluto ubriacarsi e prendere il coraggio per baciarlo e per avere un contatto più profondo, ma mai era successo. A Aureliano non piaceva bere e a Spadino andava bene qualsiasi cosa pur di stare accanto a lui.

“Nessun’arma, Albè. Lascia in macchina tutto quello che c’hai.”

Spadino sorrise.

“Nun c’ho ncazzo, Lè. Entramo.”

Scesero dalla macchina e attraversarono l’enorme parcheggio che era davanti all’hotel. Videro alcune macchine e entrambi pensarono che appartenessero alle guardie, ma non videro nessuno fuori e questo un po’ li fece pensare che qualcosa non fosse in ordine.  
Si guardarono e continuarono a camminare, ma Spadino gli mise una mano dietro alla schiena per dare conforto ad entrambi. E Lele ovviamente apprezzò.  
La porta d’entrata era aperta e così Spadino entrò dando le spalle all’altro.  
Non si sentiva nessuna voce dentro, era tutto buio e Lele sentiva dei brividi lungo la schiena. Si guardarono intorno ma niente.

“Che cazzo sta a succede, Le-?”

Un attimo. Mezzo secondo e Spadino sentì delle braccia forti intorno al collo e le urla di Lele che cercavano di dimenarsi chiedendo alla persona che lo stava intrappolando di lasciarlo e che erano lì per affari senza armi.  
Spadino sentiva le braccia stringersi ancora di più intorno al collo ma non oppose resistenza, anzi quasi sperava che perdesse i sensi in quel momento, non gli importava vivere in quella condizione dove doveva lottare un minuto e pure l’altro per riuscire a vedere il tramonto.

“Che cazzo volete? C’ha chiamato Aureliano, chiedeteglielo”

Sentirono le risate che uscivano dalle labbra di quei due uomini che stavano tentando di ucciderli e Spadino sospirò. Aveva capito cosa stesse succedendo perché aveva riconosciuto quell’orrenda voce. Quella voce che avrebbe voluto distruggere in ogni suo incubo.  
Rise anche lui.

“Bella mossa quella de facce veni qua co la scusa de Aureliano. Nun me ve ricordavo così intelligenti. Complimenti.”

Li prese in giro e ottenne la reazione sperata.  
Dal buio venne avanti un uomo con una giacca a vento, dei guanti neri e con un casco nella mano sinistra. Aveva capito anche Lele.

“Samurai.”

L’uomo sorrise e poggiò a terra il casco tirando su con il naso.

“Adesso che siete arrivati, possiamo dà inizio alla festa. Portateli dellà.”

Gli uomini fecero come ordinato e i due ragazzi furono spinti al piano superiore dove c’erano le camere dell’hotel disabitato.  
Lele cercava lo sguardo dell’altro ma non lo trovò, Spadino era occupato a cercare di prendere il coltellino che aveva nascosto nella parte interna dei pantaloni, ma l’uomo che lo teneva gli era troppo vicino e riusciva perfino a sentire il suo respiro contro il collo.  
Aveva i brividi. 

“Portateli sul terrazzo, arrivo.”

Spinsero i loro corpi contro la porta a vetro che dava sulla terrazza e Lele cadde a terra facendo innervosire l’uomo che lo teneva.  
Spadino abbassò lo sguardo e lo vide contorcersi dal dolore, voleva aiutarlo e voleva prendere a pugni quei bastardi che gli stavano facendo male. Lele non meritava un trattamento del genere.

“Alzate, coglione.”

“Spadino…”

Una voce. Quella voce. Quella voce che aveva sognato tutte le notti per almeno un mese. Quella voce che l’aveva insultato chiamandolo frocio e dicendogli che gli faceva schifo. Quella voce che non avrebbe mai scordato.  
Alzò gli occhi verso quella voce e lo vide. Aureliano. Quell’Aureliano che aveva lasciato un anno prima senza dire niente.   
Aveva cambiato il colore dei capelli tornando al suo colore originale, si era creato un po’ di muscolatura e soprattutto era a petto nudo. Perché cazzo era a petto nudo? In un momento tutto intorno a loro si era fermato e Spadino faceva vagare il suo sguardo su di lui, era cambiato tantissimo e questo non faceva che fargli tornare in mente quel pomeriggio alla Vela dove l’aveva baciato. Aveva voglia di saltargli addosso in quel momento, ma poi le urla di Lele che veniva colpito dai calci di quel bastardo lo fecero tornare sulla terra ferma.  
Anche Aureliano si era perso nei suoi occhi, il suo cuore avevano fatto le capriole ma non riusciva a capire perché, ma si concentrò anche lui su quello che stavano facendo a Lele.  
Voleva ammazzarli.

“Amici miei, finalmente siamo riuniti!”

Aureliano sospirò infastidito e Spadino lo guardò in cagnesco. Samurai si mise al centro della terrazza con dei documenti in mano.

“Qui ce stanno i documenti dei terreni de Ostia che pe i cazzi vostri io ancora non c’ho, e mo sta cosa la risolvemo. Con le buone o con le cattive.”

Spadino alzò le spalle ridacchiando. 

“Samurà, ma nun sei troppo vecchio pe fa rcoglione così?”

Samurai sospirò e fece un cenno di testa al suo uomo che gli sferrò un pugno alla costola lasciandolo senza fiato.   
Se ne pentiva? No.  
Aureliano reagì istintivamente a quella scena cercando di dimenarsi per andare a salvare quello che un tempo era il suo migliore amico, il suo compagno in affari. E forse qualcosa in più.

“Le famiglie vostra stanno a mette il naso in posti che non gli competono e questo dovrebbe falle sta bone. I terreni so li mia e voi dovete aiutamme o ve ammazzo.”

Aureliano distolse lo sguardo senza dire niente, Lele si morse il labbro cercando di tenersi in piedi e Spadino rise di nuovo. 

“E sai quanto me ne po’ fregà se me ammazzi! Anzi, me fai ngrosso piacere! So pronto.”

Aureliano si morse il labbro e reagì di istinto.

“Che cazzo dici, Spadì? Statte zitto.”

Spadino si girò verso di lui stringendo i denti. Non doveva permettersi di mettersi in mezzo nella sua vita, ma sentire quel tono protettivo lo fece sorridere e Aureliano se ne accorse. Sorrise anche lui di rimando.

“Spadì, fossi in te nun farei tanto il coglione dato che te potrei ammazzà tu fijia in un batter d’occhi.”

Spadino lo mandò a fanculo cercando di liberarsi dalle braccia di quel bastardo che lo stava tenendo e Samurai avendo ottenuto la risposta sperata ridacchiò distogliendo lo sguardo da lui.  
Voleva ammazzarlo ma prima doveva farlo soffrire tanto.  
Lele non fiatava, aveva paura.  
Aureliano fissava Spadino che però non ricambiava lo sguardo sentendosi in difetto. Sapeva che guardandolo sarebbe crollato e non poteva permetterlo.

“Adesso voi rimanete dentro a sto cazzo de hotel fino a quando le famiglie vostre nun capiranno che a Roma comando io e che con me nun se scherza. Se provate a scappà consideratevi uomini morti. E adesso portateli dentro.”

I tre uomini presero nuovamente i tre ragazzi e li portarono dentro facendo sospirare Lele. Cosa cazzo avrebbe detto a lavoro? Tutti avrebbero chiesto di lui e probabilmente avrebbero fatto in modo di cercarlo, quindi forse sarebbe stato un bene.  
Spadino e Aureliano invece non avevano paura ma erano molto incazzati, in più l’idea di essere rinchiuso in un posto con Aureliano non lo entusiasmava, anzi avrebbe preferito scappare il prima possibile.

“Tre camere diverse. Buona permanenza.”

Samurai sparì nelle scale che portavano al piano terra e i tre ragazzi furono letteralmente buttati all’interno delle stanze.  
Non li chiusero dentro, semplicemente gli fecero capire che uscire dalla stanza non sarebbe stata una buona idea e per una volta Spadino rispettò le regole.  
L’idea di perdere sua figlia lo distruggeva e quindi tutto quello che voleva fare era aspettare.  
Cominciò a camminare per la stanza cercando di trovare una via d’uscita nel caso in cui le cose si fossero messe male e poi trovò una porta.  
Aveva quasi paura ad aprirla, pensava che ci fosse Samurai ad aspettarlo con una pistola in mano, ma sentiva delle voci. Voci calme e basse. Forse Lele e Aureliano.  
Cercò di avvicinare l’orecchio alla porta ma non riuscì a sentire niente, quindi la aprì.  
Vide Lele e Aureliano che parlavano cercando di non farsi sentire e l’estrema vicinanza con l’ex migliore amico lo rese nervoso.

“Le camere sono comunicanti, l’avranno fatto apposta perché sperano in un nostro passo falso così da poterci distruggere…”

Spiegò Lele che vide l’espressione interrogativa di Spadino, mentre Aureliano non disse niente. Si scambiarono vari sguardi e ogni volta Aureliano sentiva delle fitte allo stomaco che lo facevano rimanere paralizzato. L’unica cosa positiva era che avevano la camera appiccicata.

“Quindi che famo?”

Lele alzò le spalle e si passò una mano tra i capelli, Aureliano si lasciò cadere sul letto senza aprire bocca.  
Spadino lo guardò come a dirgli parla, coglione, mi serve la tua voce, ma Aureliano non aprì la bocca preferendo fissare il soffitto.

“Proviamo a dormire, poi domani qualcosa ci inventeremo…”

Spadino annuì, anche se non sarebbe riuscito a dormire vista la situazione e la presenza dell’amore della sua vita al letto accanto al suo.  
Lele diede una buonanotte generale e lanciò uno sguardo intenso a Spadino che ricambiò strizzandogli l’occhio. Non sfuggì a Aureliano che non ne capì il significato ma che lo fece sentire fuori posto, anche se era proprio quello il posto che voleva avere.  
Uscirono da quella stanza e si chiusero la porta dietro. Spadino si appoggiò al muro accanto alla porta comunicante e si prese il viso tra le mani.  
Chiuse gli occhi e trovò gli occhi di Aureliano che lo guardavano. Si sentiva tranquillo ma al tempo stesso distrutto, voleva entrare in quella stanza e baciarlo, abbracciarlo e chiedergli il motivo per cui non l’aveva mai cercato come aveva fatto Lele, ma forse questo non lo competeva.  
Poi sentì la porta aprirsi e si trovò l’oggetto dei suoi pensieri proprio davanti agli occhi. Aveva una maglietta adesso e senza esitazione decise di entrare nella stanza chiudendosi la porta dietro.  
Spadino si staccò dal muro e indietreggiò preso dal panico.

“Calmate, nun te vojo fa niente.”

“Allora levate dar cazzo.”

Aureliano scosse la testa e mise le mani all’interno delle tasche dei jeans appoggiando la schiena contro la porta. Spadino cercava di non guardarlo in faccia.

“Te devo parlà.”

Spadino mostrò il suo fantastico sorriso beffardo e alzò le spalle.

“Me sa che m’hai detto pure abbastanza l’ultima volta…”

Quello era un colpo basso e Aureliano se lo meritava, ecco perché non si arrabbiò, ma prese un lungo respiro e eliminò i pensieri negativi che aveva in testa.

“Me devi lascià parlà, Spadì.”

Ma Spadino non ci stava. Non voleva ascoltare neanche mezza parola di quella che stava ascoltando. Per quanto il suo cuore gli stava facendo venire un infarto, per quanto volesse baciargli e mordergli quelle labbra meravigliose che aveva, decise che per una volta doveva mettere al primo posto lui e non altri.  
Ridacchiò.

“Che te pensi che dopo avemme trattato in quer modo io sto a aspettà che sei pronto pe parlamme? Nme frega ncazzo de quello che me devi dì. Te ne devi andà da sta stanza. Subito.”

Aureliano abbassò lo sguardo. Non aveva mai fatto il primo passo con qualcuno come quel momento, ma sentiva che ne valeva la pena.

“Famme spiegà.”

E Spadino rise di nuovo, ma stavolta in modo più cattivo, quasi distaccato. Aveva deciso che mai e poi mai avrebbe mostrato quello che pensava e che voleva così facilmente, e quindi lo Spadino che tutti conoscevano non c’era più e anzi adesso c’era solo quello menefreghista. Basta sentimenti.  
Fece qualche passo verso di lui arrivandogli a pochi centimetri dal suo viso quel poco che bastasse per fargli sentire il respiro mozzarsi e il cuore pulsare nelle orecchie.  
Aureliano ebbe lo stesso effetto ma non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di dirlo, ma aveva il bisogno di fissargli le labbra. Ma non lo fece. E neanche Spadino.

“T’ho detto vattene. Se voglio parlà co qualcuno vado ncamera de Lele.”

Aureliano sentì un colpo allo stomaco, il fatto che lui si fosse avvicinato così tanto a Lele gli dava fastidio perché aveva capito che il rapporto che avevano creato era quello che avevano creato loro prima della cazzata del bacio, anche se mai si sarebbe aspettato la loro ipotetica relazione.  
E ovviamente Spadino non disse niente. La sua vita privata erano affari suoi, quindi decise di interrompere il contatto visivo e tornò nella sua camera chiudendosi la porta dietro.  
Sentì Spadino chiuderla a chiave e poggiarcisi contro. Aureliano fece lo stesso e sentì il respiro dell’altro farsi prima veloce e poi più lento.  
Se solo avesse avuto il coraggio di dire tutto quello che aveva pensato nell’ultimo anno.


End file.
